inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Batorumeiji
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction to Batorumeiji Batorumeiji, known as Battlemages until King Nishida Tohaku took the throne in 1669 (and still known as such in Britain today), are a group of elite warriors who were once tasked with the protection of the Arukan from persecution. Though the tradition has never died out, the Batorumeiji have developed from what they once were. They are still revered as warriors and protectors of the Celestian realm but they have not had to enter battle for some five hundred years. From 1567 until 1601, the Batorumeiji were tasked with travelling between the planes, collecting Arukan being persecuted around the world. As a result, Atarashi became an amalgamation of European, Asian, American, and Oceanian cultures, with Japanese heavily influencing the development of Atarashi as the years went on. Though their job technically ended in 1601 when all planar travel was prohibited due to the death of sixteen Batorumeiji on a mission to rescue American Arukan, the Batorumeiji still continue to train in their small numbers. Batorumeiji Formation In Early Modern Europe, the period of witch trials were a widespread moral panic that suggested malevolent Satanic witches were operating as an organised threat to Christendom during the 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries. Those accused of witchcraft were portrayed as being worshippers of the Devil, as engaging in such acts as malevolent sorcery at meetings known as Witches' Sabbaths. Many people, both magical and non-magical alike, were subsequently accused of being witches, and were put on trial for the crime, with varying punishments being applicable. In the mid to late 16th century, the Arukan Enchanta decided to do everything to protect themselves from such threats. It was during this time that the Batorumeiji or Battlemages were formed. An elite group of warriors designed to locate and protect any of the Arukan, the Batorumeiji had to keep their own magical talents hidden, an act that was much simpler for the advanced Meiji than for the Kijutsu and Himitsu, despite the fact that components were always required. Over five hundred people were saved from persecution thanks to the acts of the Batorumeiji, but it would not be enough, and Master Batorumeiji Edmund of England would recommend that it was safer for the Arukan if their world and the world of Homo Sapiens were never to cross. So, in 1567, the realm of Celestia revealed itself to the Arukan (thanks to the generosity of the Giants), the Kingdom of Atarashi was soon built in parallel to the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Edmund would become the first King of the New World and his family would rule for 70 years, but never again would the Batorumeiji be as needed as they once were. Not unless hostility takes over the world once more... Training as a Batorumeiji Training to become a Batorumeiji is a rigorous process and one that should not be taken lightly. Once a Meiji discovers they are of the Rajimeiji species (typically around the age of twelve) and once they gain sufficient control over their magic (typically by the age of fourteen), they must seek out a Master Batorumeiji in order to receive training. This Master will train them until their twentieth birthday, at which point they will have completed their training and become fully qualified. Once a Batorumeiji has completed their training, they will receive a weapon forged by their Master, a weapon they trained with whilst under tutelage from that Master, as a graduation gift. Since Batorumeiji are no longer needed, and Meiji are relatively rare, there are only around twelve Batorumeiji in existence. Since the death of Master Batorumeiji Gregoire Sterling there are only two known Master Batorumeiji in existence, only one of whom (Mahiro Sakura), is known by name. All Batorumeiji must be of the Rajimeiji species, it is not possible to become a Batorumeiji if one is not part of the subtype. In addition, in order to become a Master Batorumeiji, one must learn how to forge weapons and enhant them. It is impossible to obtain Master status if one cannot forge and enchant a weapon for their student upon their graduation, and it is seen as dishonouring the student and their successes. This tradition started approximately 1670 when Atarashi shifted from British rule to Japanese rule, and when the Kingdom started changing to reflect the influx of Japanese Arukan who had sought sanctuary after persecution in their own country. The Shinnochi The Shinnochi or Truebloods are a group of Batorumeiji of Japanese descent who believe that only Japanese Batorumeiji should be allowed to practice. This belief comes from the fact that they have been known as Batorumeiji (loosely translated to Battlemage) for approximately four hundred years and the fact that Batorumeiji training is typically handled in a Japanese style if it is done properly (with katanas or samurai swords). The Shinnochi believe that Western Battlemages should not be given the Batorumeiji title and that any Batorumeiji who trains with a weapon that is not traditionally Japanese is dishonouring Batorumeiji tradition. There are some Himitsu and Kijutsu who follow the Shinnochi and believe in their messages. The Shinnochi are strictly Asian in descent (not specifically Japanese) and do not allow followers descended from other races into their meetings or ranks. It is not uncommon to hear the term Gaijin used by the Shinnochi to describe those who they believe are inferior or do not deserve to be Batorumeiji. Shinnochi only exist in Atarashi.